When You're Gone
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Songfic sobre o momento quando Ron abandonou Harry e Hermione durante a busca pelas Horcruxes. Do ponto de vista de Hermione. Espero que gostem :D


**Esta é uma songfic, sobre a partida de Ron durante a busca pelas Horcruxes. Surgiu-me do nada, enquanto estava na Net sem saber o que fazer. Foi feita em 15 minutos de inspiração súbita. Quero dedicá-la a uma pessoa muito especial que conheci no FF e que eu adoro do coração, Leniita W. Espero que gostes, sim? Adoro-te muito! **

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Não. Definitivamente. Não podia ser. Ela, simplesmente, não podia estar a ouvir bem. Mas, então, ela sentiu uma rajada de vento frio bater-lhe na cara e olhou para a porta da tenda, de onde Ron acabara de sair.

_Não. Não, Ron. Por favor, diz-me que é só um pesadelo. _

Olhou para Harry e viu-o lançando-lhe um olhar triste. E ela percebeu. Não era um pesadelo, Ron tinha mesmo acabado de insultar o seu melhor amigo, acusá-la de o escolher a ele, lançado o medalhão de qualquer jeito no chão e saído dali a correr. Ele abandonara-os. Não, pior, ele abandonara-a.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Sentiu uma pontada forte no coração e saiu aos gritos da tenda.

-RON! ROOON! POR FAVOR! – ela gritava a plenos pulmões, tentando fazer-se ouvir no meio daquela chuva intensa. – RON, NÃO VÁS! ROOOOON!

Ela olhava para todos os lados e, finalmente, viu um vulto entre as árvores. Correu como ela nunca imaginou que conseguisse correr, e, quando se aproximou ele estava a agarrar na varinha.

-RON! – gritou ela bem alto. Ele olhou para ela. Um olhar magoado. Um olhar frio. Um olhar triste.

-NÃO VÁS! NÃO ME DEIXES SOZINHA, RON! – ela suplicava-lhe, as lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto, misturadas com os pingos grossos da chuva.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Ele abriu a boca, ela pensou que ele lhe ia dizer que ela estava certa e que não havia razão para ele ir embora, mas, em vez disso, ele voltou a fechá-la. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e, quando ela ia gritar-lhe que nunca escolhera o Harry, ele Desaparaceu.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Ela ficou petrificada a olhar para o sítio onde, momentos antes, Ron estivera e lhe lançara aquele olhar tão gélido. Talvez, pensou ela, o último olhar que veria dele.

Não, ela tinha de afastar esses pensamentos, o último olhar que Ron lhe lançara não podia ter sido aquele. Não assim, tão frio e… desiludido?

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Ela queria tanto dizer-lhe que nunca escolhera o Harry, que Ron era, e sempre fora, aquele que o seu coração escolheu. Desde o principio, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Mas agora ele estava…

Uma dor atingiu-lhe o peito, desta vez tão forte que ela não se aguentou de pé e caiu de joelhos no chão frio e molhado.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Onde estava ele agora? Para onde teria ido? Talvez para casa. Mas, e se o tivessem apanhado?

Ela começou a chorar bem alto. Ficou ali, de joelhos, com as mãos cobrindo-lhe o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas de dor, no chão, uns longos minutos.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**_

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

E se ela nunca mais o visse? Ela queria tanto voltar a ver o sorriso dele. Aquele que ele faz quando ela o repreende, o que ele faz quando está a falar com os amigos. O que ela dava para voltar a ouvir uma gargalhada dele. Ou para voltar a ver aquelas pérolas azuis que, ordinariamente, chamavam de olhos. Queria voltar a vê-lo dormir para poder tentar contar as sardas que ele tinha, quando não se perdia em pensamentos sobre ele e ela. Os dois, juntos. Mas agora, isso parecia tão longe e tão irreal. A verdade é que ele não estava lá com ela, nem tampouco voltaria.

E a cruel verdade abateu-se sobre ela, ele nunca mais poderia regressar. Mesmo que quisesse, como os encontraria?

Recomeçou a chorar, soluçando bem alto, no auge do seu desespero. Ela não iria conseguir sem ele. Ela sabia que não. Ela sabia que vê-lo todos os dias era o que lhe dava mais força para se levantar e começar um dia que não sabia se iria acabar. Mas, e agora?

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem review, sim? Nem que seja para dizer que fivou horrível e que eu não sei escrever, sim?  
Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que lerem e gostarem.  
Beijos, e até à próxima, Hannah Granger Weasley.**


End file.
